A Day at the Park
by StarMagician
Summary: Yami and Yugi go the park! What could possibly happen? Find out! Shounen-ai
1. To the Park!

I always like YamixYugi so I finally started writing something fluffy. One of my first fics so don't expect much.

Chapter 1: To the Park!

It was one of those lazy Sunday afternoons. After a morning of lounging around in the Kame(Turtle) Game Shop, Yami and Yugi decided to take a walk together around the city to see what they could do.

"So… Yami, what do you want to do?" Yugi asked as they were strolling hand and hand.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" Yami grinned.

_"Yami…"_ Yugi glared cutely.

"Okay, okay. Let's see… how about the arcade, aibou?"

Yugi groaned inwardly, "No, that place is kinda getting old, you know what I mean?" He sighed and leaned against Yami's bare shoulder. Both boys were wearing light clothes since it was a pretty hot day. Yugi wore a loose gray shirt with shorts. As for Yami, he wore slightly tight black jeans with a sleeveless red shirt.

Continuing on...

"Besides, we've just been there a few days ago." Yugi suddenly stopped walking. "Oooh, I know! We can go to the park! We can see what's up there!"

Yami smiled at his partner. "Alright then. To the park."

***

"What now?" Yami asked when they arrived.

'Today, I'm going to be a little playful with Yami.' Yugi thought seductively.

"How about we play a game?" Yugi grinned mischievously.

"A game?" Yami raised an eyebrow. 'This _could_ get interesting…'

"What kind of game did you have in mind, aibou?"

"Hide-n-go-seek!" Yugi cheered.

"WHAT!"

***

There's chapter one. Kinda short but oh well. I _might_ start on two tomorrow.

I have an idea where this is going but I'm not entirely sure. 

I have a weird way of writing.


	2. I Hide, You Seek!

Thanks for the reviews!

Okay, I'm just doing this in case…

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: I Hide, You Seek!

"Hide-n-go-seek!" Yugi cheered.

"WHAT!"

"Hide-n-seek! Ya know… I hide and you seek?"

"I _know_ what it is. But isn't that a… kiddy game?" Yami looked unsure. 

"Nonsense! Me and Grandpa used to play it when I was little. Joey and Kaiba play it too, but I'm not sure if they call it hide-n-seek. It's more like Joey breaks one of Kaiba's new gadgets and he has to stay out of Kaiba's sight."

"What happens when Kaiba finds Joey?" Yami seem interested in the story.

"Oh, they just kiss and make-up." Yugi replied slyly. "Now are we going to play or is the Game King too scared that he'll lose?" he teased.

'What is Yugi up too?' "Alright, we'll play hide-n-go-seek, but where should we go?" He looked around. "I don't see any good hiding spots."

"There's some trees and bushes on the other side of the park. Come on, let's go!" Yugi quickly grabbed Yami's arm and ran.

"Yuuugiii!" Yami yelled as his partner dragged him to their destination.

A lady walking by felt a breeze. 'What was that? Hmph... Oh well.' 

A few minutes later…

"We're here!" Yugi happily said. He let go of Yami's arm. Yami leaned on a tree and held his arm to his chest trying to gain his breath back.

'Ra… Yugi … can… run… fast.'

"Okay. Since you're all tired out I guess I'll go hide. You close your eyes and count to ten and no peeking!" Yugi started to walk away.

The game king grinned. 'Psh, I don't need to peek to find you. I can still use our…'

"AND NO USING THE MIND-LINK!" Yugi then ran to his hiding spot somewhere in the trees and bushes.

'Darn…'

Yami turned to the tree and started counting. "Ichi(one)… ni(two)… sen… shi… go… roku… shichi… hachi… ku… ju! Ready or not here I come!" Yami looked around. Yugi was nowhere to be found (obviously). He proceeded in the direction he thought he saw Yugi went.

'Hmm… if I were Yugi where would I hide?' He quietly stepped into some dense trees and shrubs. 'I think I have an idea. He cleared his throat and began to sing._ "Oh where, oh where, can my aibou be? Oh where, oh where can he be? With his innocent eyes and cute little nose. Oh where, oh where can he be?"_ There was a small giggle.

_"I'm gonna find you, aibou."_ Another giggle. "Aibou?" He scratched his head.

"GOTCHA YAMI!" The teen pounced and grabbed his other by the waist.

"What!? Oof!" They both fell on the soft green grass. Yugi was sitting on his yami's back as happy as he could be with a huge smile on his face. Yami, well… had his face flat on the ground.

//Yugi?//

_/Yeees?/_ he sweetly said through their link.

//I thought this was hide-n-seek. I'm suppose to find you.//

/You found me didn't you?/

//I guess so…//

/Then you won!/ 'It's not everyday that you surprise Yami!' Yugi thought.

Yami groaned, but the grass muffled it.

Yugi leaned over and kissed his yami's neck and cheek and whispered something in his ear. "How do you like being on the bottom?"

//It's different… but I like being on top.// The ex-pharaoh smirked at his thought.

/We'll see./

//What's _that_ suppose to mean?//

Yugi sat up only this time on Yami's back thighs. His slid his hands under the red shirt. Yami felt chills as Yugi trailed his soft hands lightly against his skin. //Oh no, he's gonna…!//

Yugi suddenly began tickling him!

"Yugi! Ah! No no stop! Yugi! Stop! All right! Ah! I… like being on the bottom! There I said it!" Yugi got up and stood above Yami. He held his hand out to help the ruffled spirit. Yami stood up and looked kinda dazed from the tickle attack.

"How about some ice cream, Yami? My treat!"

***

That's the end of chapter two.

Gah, I don't where I come up with these ideas.

By the way, Yami was counting in Japanese. I 'm pretty sure it was all right. I looked in a handy-dandy (ding!) dictionary to make sure.

Read & Review?


	3. Chocolate, Vanilla, or Maybe Even Strawb...

I guess people seem to like this. I'm having fun writing this, actually.

Chapter 3: Chocolate, Vanilla, or Maybe Even Strawberry?

"How about some ice cream, Yami? My treat!"

The pharaoh was lost in his own thoughts. 'Why did I tell Yugi about my sensitive spots? I am so vulnerable there! Ah well, I guess he would have found out anyway when we…yeah.' 

"Ice cream? Yeah, sure why not? JUST NO MORE TICKLING ATTACKS! I don't think I can take another one." 'Especially in public' he added.

"Aww… I thought you liked it." Yugi pouted and turned around. "I guess I shouldn't pounce on you anymore if you don't like it." He pretended to sniff. Yami knew that Yugi wasn't really sad, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. It gets him everytime. 

"Oh, Koi," The spirit swiftly stepped behind his love and gave him a heart-filled hug. He nuzzled Yugi's hair taking in the sweet scent. //I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just surprised that's all. I just don't want anyone else seeing my sensitive side. That's only for you to see.//

Yugi smiled and placed his gentle hands over Yami's which were wrapped around his waist. /I understand you ARE the spirit of the of the pharaoh and a top duelist after all./

"Mhmm" Yami agreed still nuzzling.

"Now come on! I have an irresistible urge to eat some ice cream!" Yugi led Yami, who wouldn't let go, out of the trees and bushes and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Yugi!" someone called. 

'Huh? Who's calling my name?' Yugi looked around and saw two white-haired boys walking towards them.

"Oh hi, Ryou! Bakura." Yami snapped out of it and looked up as soon as he heard the tomb robber's name.

They both glared at each other.

"Hello _Tomb robber," _he sneered.

"Same to you, _Pharaoh," _Bakura snarled. They kept glaring at each other. There was moment of silence.

"Uhh.. Ryou, so what brings you to the Domino Park?" Yugi wanted to divert the yamis' attention.

"Oh, well… Bakura got us kicked out of the movie theatre _again._" Ryou frowned at Bakura who in fact looked scared for a moment. Yami looked pleased with this.

"So what did the tomb robber do this time?" he smirked.

"He punched and threaten a man that he would send him to the shadow realm if he kept on talking during the movie. That's when the usher and manager told Bakura to get out and I just went with him."

"Wow" Yugi commented.

Bakura growled "It wasn't MY fault! If that mortal wasn't talking in the first place this wouldn't have happen! He's even lucky to be alive! He would be dead by now if I had…"

"That's ENOUGH, Bakura. We can just go watch a movie at home." Ryou calmly stated. He turned to Yugi and Yami who looked a bit flustered. "We'd better get going. It's was nice seeing you two. Bye!" Ryou walked along as Bakura sulked behind him.

"Bye!" Yugi waved as their friends went on their way. "Now where were we… oh yeah ice cream! I think the ice cream cart is usually over there." He pulled Yami.

'Serves that tomb robber right. I would never threaten a person like that. Unless they're threatening Yugi of course, then I'll just kick their ass. Bakura must be so embarrassed that I saw him in one of his worst moments. Too bad. At least he didn't see Yugi tickling me. That would have been bad. He would have told Marik that I'm ticklish. Then he would tell Malik. Then he would tell Kaiba. Then he… Whoa!"

Yami wasn't paying attention when Yugi pulled him. 

***

At the ice cream cart…

"Let's see…" Yugi counted the money he had. /Oh no! Yami, I only have enough for one cone!/

//That's all right, aibou. I don't need one.//

/No, I said I'll treat you to ice cream and I will get you ice cream!/ Yugi looked disappointed for a minute until he had a new thought come to him. He grinned. /Yami, I have an idea! You and me could share a cone!/

//Share a cone?// He took a while to process the thought. //Sure aibou, if you say so.// 'Sharing an ice cream cone with Yugi. What could be better than this? Where does he come up with these ideas?'

/So, what flavor so you want? Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, what?/

//Er, I don't care you pick.// 'As long as I'm sharing with you.' He added.

/I guess then I'll get… chocolate./ "One scoop of chocolate ice cream in a sugar cone, please." Yugi said to the man.

'Good choice, Aibou'

"Here you go, that'll be $2.95" Yugi handed the money "Thank you"

Yami and Yugi both decided to sit on a bench next to the fountain in the middle of the park. Both were a little hesitant at first but then they started licking the ice cream. At one point Yugi "accidentally" touched Yami's tongue with his. Yami only smiled and continued licking until he and Yugi touched again. This time they both looked at each other and leaned in for a chocolate kiss. 

//Yugi?// Yami asked while they were still kissing.

/_Yes, Yami-koi?_/ Yugi still in the kiss.

//The ice cream's melting all over my hand.//

/I can fix that./ Yugi broke the kiss and leaned over to Yami's hand. He licked it until all the chocolate was gone.

'Good thing no one is here' Yami thought, enjoying the moment.

After a few more licks Yugi and Yami finally finished their cone.

"Wait Yugi, you still have some chocolate on your face," He held Yugi's chin while he licked it off.

"Thank you, Yami" Yugi held a hand a to his face where the chocolate used to be.

"I had to pay you back for cleaning my hand didn't I?" Yugi smiled. "What now, it'll be getting dark soon." He looked at the sky.

"How about we go relax by the pond?" Yugi suggested.

***

Okay that was the first time I've ever written a scene like that so don't blame me! *hides*

I appreciate good criticism so I can improve.

Read & Review?


	4. Quit Poking Me!

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know many people would like this.

This chapter may not be as funny as the other ones. I had a little trouble getting the story out of my head and into words.

Chapter 4: Quit Poking Me!

"How about we go relax by the pond?" Yugi suggested.

"Ah, yes." Yami stretched and yawned. "I could go for that."

Yugi put a finger to his lip. "I think the pond is over that way." He pointed to the direction. "But first I'm going to make a wish." He winked at Yami and turned toward the water fountain. "I have some change left from buying our ice cream."

Yami watched closely as his partner closed his eyes and threw a coin in the crystal clear water. It made a small simple splash and joined the rest of the money that was thrown in by hopeful people. Yami looked at Yugi who then opened his eyes revealing the violet orbs. "What did you wish for, koi?"

Yugi smiled. "If I tell you then it won't come true."

"Aww, come on koi. I want to know."

"Oh, all right." Yugi looked straight into the amethyst eyes. "I wished that you and I will always be together no matter what and nothing will ever breaks us apart." A tint of pink appeared on Yugi's cheeks.

"Yugi.." Yami hugged him tightly. //I'll make sure that wish comes true.//

/Me too./ Yugi nestled in the pharaoh's arms. The skies darken a little.

"We better get going if you want see the pond, aibou" Yugi nodded and took the spirit's hand.

" I think it's this way."

***

Yami and Yugi settled on the cool grass in front of an oak tree. The pond was right in front of them. They could hear birds chirping, ducks quacking, and other little creatures. Both leaned back against the tree and enjoyed the scene. There was a warm breeze. It brushed against the cute couple. Yami yawned and cuddled Yugi in his arms. Yugi, who did the same, suddenly became very sleepy. As time went on, the couple fell asleep under the shade of the oak tree. Yami soon began to have a dream.

"Come on aibou," the pharaoh moaned. He lied down on the couch and placed his head on Yugi's lap. 

"Not now Yami! I'm trying to beat your score on my Tetris game!" Yugi kept his eyes on the GameBoy screen and frantically kept pushing buttons.

"Love, you know you're not going to beat my score. It's way too high. I gave up after two days straight of playing that."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm already half way there." He said still concentrating on the screen.

"Aibou, instead of trying to beat my score, wouldn't you rather go upstairs and…" Something poked Yami's head.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, still playing. The pharaoh looked around trying to see who (or what) poked him.

"I was saying wouldn't you rather…" He was poked again. 

'Gah! Who keeps on poking me!' Yami lifted his head off of Yugi and rolled off the couch. When he landed on the floor the 'thing' kept poking his head.

"Quit poking my head!" he tried to wave it away with his hands.

Back in reality…

Yami kept moving in his sleep causing Yugi to wake up. Yugi sat up and looked at his yami. He almost burst into a fit of giggles when he saw what was bugging Yami. There was a pigeon on his head.

/Yami. Yami wake up!/ Yugi tried shaking his leg.

//What, ugh…Yugi?// he looked at Yugi with sleepy violet eyes.

/There's a pigeon on your head./

//What?//

/I said there's a pigeon on your head!/

Yami rolled his eyes up to his forehead to see that indeed there was a bird nestled in his hair. It poked him with its beak.

"Ow! Yugi, get it off me!" Yami tried shooing it away with his hands, but the bird wouldn't move. It poked him again. "Ow! Damn pigeon! Get off!" he growled and tried shaking his head.

Yugi laughed and shooed the pigeon. It cooed and flew away into the sky, which was turning into shades of orange and red.

Yami growled again. "I hate birds. _Especially_ pigeons. _They_ always seem to think my hair is my nest for some reason. It didn't _leave_ anything, did it?"

Yugi got up on his knees and inspected his hair. "Nope. I don't see anything." Yami sighed in relief. Yugi got up to his feet and gazed into the sky. "Look at that sunset. It's beautiful."

Yami, who seemed to have recovered from the "pigeon attack", got up beside Yugi and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Just like you." He kissed him on the cheek. Yugi giggled. " We better get home before it gets dark, aibou."

"Yami! I'm old enough to stay out late! Even grandpa knows that!" 

"Yes, but you're so cute and innocent it's hard to tell. Besides I want to go home so we could…"

There was some screams and laughter.

They looked around to what it was. Yugi spotted what was going on. "Oh look! There's a carnival on the other side of the park! Let's go there!"

"But Yugi we don't hardly have any money."

"That's okay. We can just look and see what they have and come again tomorrow. I don't really feel like going home yet to tell the truth." He grinned.

"Okay then," Yami still really wanted to go home.

***

I'm not really satisfied. I could have done better. *mopes*

I'll try to make next the next chapter a bit more entertaining like a Kaiba/Jou appearance. This might be the next to last chapter. *is running out of ideas*

Read & Review?


	5. Carnival! Part 1

Chapter 5: Carnival! Part 1

By the time Yugi and Yami arrived at the carnival (which was in the parking lot of Domino Park), it was already dark. Dazzling festival lights were hung everywhere giving off a lively feeling. People of every age group were enjoying themselves playing games, eating food, and going on rides. 

Yugi was excited about the rides as soon as he saw them. Yami felt a little uneasy by the rides and was more forward to the games. "Ooh, look at the rides Yami!" Yugi excitedly said, pointing out a ride called The Zipper.

Yami took a look at the ride Yugi was pointing to and almost choked. 'How in Ra's name can people ride that?' he thought. The pharaoh was relieved though. 'It's a good thing we don't have any cash.'

"Aibou, we don't have any money for tickets remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" he looked disappointed. "I guess we'll go home now and come back tomor…"

"Hey Yug'! Yami! Over here!" A blond boy waved at them.

Yugi looked around through the crowds and waved back. "Hey Jonouchi! Hi Kaiba!"

Jonouchi ran up to them wearing a loose royal blue shirt with jeans along with a dog tag for a necklace. (Like Battle City) With him was a brown haired, blue-eyed man otherwise known as Seto Kaiba. He was wearing a blue trenchcoat over a white shirt with black pants. "Hello Yugi, Yami." He coolly said.

"Mm" Yami said in return.

"So… what brings you guys to the carnival?" asked Jonouchi.

"Actually, we were just leaving," Yami answered.

"Yeah, we don't have any money," Yugi glumly said.

"No problem!" Jonouchi nudged Kaiba. "Moneybags here would be glad to give ya' some. He has…" 

Kaiba glared at Jonouchi and cleared his throat. 'Jonouchi, could I have a word with you first?" He pulled on his arm. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" Kaiba asked.

The two confused tri-colored haired boys nodded. Kaiba pulled Jonouchi over behind one of the game booths where Yami and Yugi couldn't hear or see them.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "With those two, who knows."

Where Jonouchi and Kaiba are…

"Jonouchi, what do you think you're doing?"

"What? Yugi and Yami over there need some cash so I thought you could…"

"Lend them some money," Kaiba finished him off. "You know how much I don't like doing petty favors for your friends, Jonouchi. Pretty soon, everyone will be asking Kaiba for some money. Then what? I suppose then I'll be doing their chores too?"

"Geeze Kaiba, relax. It's just Yugi and Yami. They'll pay you back."

"Yeah, sure," He rolled his eyes. 'Yugi, I trust but Yami…'

"Look, I'll make a deal with ya'. If you can just give Yugi and Yami twenty bucks," He grinned. "I'll be on the leash this time." He knew this would catch Kaiba's attention. 

Kaiba raised his eyebrows, then smirked. "Alright pup, but since this is a once-in-a-lifetime favor I'll be doing, you'll have to agree to one rule."

"What's that?"

Kaiba tilted Jonouchi's chin up and kissed him. He bit Jonouchi's bottom lip who also did in return. When Kaiba broke away, he looked straight into his pup's honey colored eyes. He whispered so only Jonouchi could hear what he said. "You have to every command I order. No questions asked."

Jonouchi was staring back into Kaiba's blue eyes. "Fine it's a deal. Can we go back now?"

"Yeah," Kaiba let Jonouchi go. He watched him with eager eyes as his pup made his way back to Yugi and Yami. 'I can't wait 'til we get back to my place. It's about time Jonouchi is back on the leash.' He licked his lips and followed his boyfriend back to his friends.

***

"It's about time," Yami said as Jonouchi and Kaiba made their way back.

"Sorry, Kaiba wanted to… talk about something" Jonouchi had an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Here Yugi." Kaiba handed him twenty dollars. "Just don't expect me to do this very often."

"Gee, thanks Kaiba. I'll pay you back as soon as I can,"

Jonouchi leaned over to Yugi and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Yug' after tonight he'll forget all about you oweing him."

"I heard that!" Jonouchi quickly pulled back and grinned at Kaiba. 

"I guess we'd better get going. Kaiba here is probably anxious to get home." Kaiba huffed. "See ya Yug'. Bye, Yami." 

"Bye…" Yugi watched them head off.

He turned his head to Yami who just shook his head and said, "I don't even what to know what they're going to do tonight."

***

"Ok, I got the tickets. What should we do first?" asked Yugi. In his hand were eleven tickets.

'How about we not go on the rides and just say we did? I just what to do games.' "Er, I don't know. You pick." Yami regretted saying that.

Yugi knew that his yami had a fear against the rides so he decided to go easy. "How about we just go on a few rides and spend most of it on food and games?"

The pharaoh felt so relieved. Yugi understood him and he loved him for that. "Perfect. Which ride would you like to go on first, aibou?"

Yugi looked around. There were a lot of rides. 'I know want to go on the Ferris wheel but I want to save that for later.' "Uhh.. How about that one?" He pointed at a ride called The Caribbean Ship. It looked like a pirate ship on a pendulum. It kept going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

'That doesn't look so bad' Yami thought. 'It's only swinging back and forth. How bad could it be?' "Okay, let's get in line."

***

Yugi and Yami were the first to get on. They each handed the man two tickets each. Leaving them with seven tickets left. Yugi placed the rest in his pocket.

"Where should we sit, aibou? Near the middle? Or the front or back?" Yami was starting to get nervous.

"Let's go in the back," He led Yami to their seats.

As soon as everybody took his or her seats, the ride began to start. It was going at a slow, steady pace. 'This isn't so bad.' Yami thought. Soon the pirate ship began to swing faster and go higher…

***

"Are you all right Yami?" Yugi patted his yami's back.

"I'm… okay… aibou. That.. was actually… quite fun." 

"Then why were you screaming and holding on to me for dear life?"

//It felt like I was going to fall out. And what about me screaming? You and everyone else was doing it too.//

/Yeah…it just seem weird to see you doing that outside the bedroom… Er, anyway let's do some games./ Yugi stopped rubbing his back and headed toward a booth where a crowd was gathering.

'Outside the bedroom… hmph' He pouted. 'When we get home tonight Yugi is the one who is going to be screaming for dear life.' Yami eyed where Yugi was and followed.

***

Sorry, but I'm going to have to end it there. I'm too mad right now with mom and I wanted to get something out. (I keep on getting in trouble cause of my little brother and sister! ) Sorry… got carried away. ^^;

I'm thinking of putting Marik(the yami) and Malik in the next chapter(which might be the last!)


	6. Carnival Part 2

Chapter 6: Carnival! Part 2

***

At the booth, Yugi felt his yami's presence beside him. "Hey, they have a Black Magician plushie as one of the prizes!" Yugi pointed out.

Yami looked up and indeed there was Black Magician plush. Along with it there was a Kuriboh and a Black Magician Girl one too. The King of Games was up for a challenge.

"Aibou, I'm going to win you that Black Magician," he confidently said. He signaled Yugi for the tickets with his hand.

"Are you sure, Yami?" He dug into his pocket and handed them over.

"Of course. How hard could this be?" Yami approached a man sleeping in a chair who seem to be running the stand. He cleared his throat. "Uh.. Excuse me."

No answer.

"Heeello?"

Still sleeping.

Yami's impatience ran out. "WAKE UP!"

The startled man woke up. "Huh? What? Oh… you want to play a game of balloon darts?"

Yami sighed. "Uh, yeah. How much for a game?"

The sleepy-eyed man held up three fingers. "Three tickets will get you five darts." He yawned. "You need to pop three balloons in order to win a prize."

"Alright then." He slapped down three tickets on the counter. "One game, please"

The man slowly stood up and handed five darts to Yami. "Good luck."

Yugi cheered for Yami. "Come on Yami! I know you can do it!" 

He turned and winked at Yugi before taking his first shot. Carefully, he aimed for the yellow balloon at the bottom of the board. He threw the dart. It hit the balloon, but strangely it didn't pop. Yugi moaned in disappointment.

"Awww…"

"Looks like you're going to have to throw a little bit harder," the man suggested before yawning again.

Yami nodded to himself. //Don't worry, aibou. I will get you that prize.//

/It's okay if you don't get it. It's no big deal. It's just a prize./

//I know. But I want get it for you and I will!//

/Yami…/

Yami took aim this time and concentrated on a red balloon right in the middle. With a little more strength, he threw the dart at the target. 

The red balloon popped!

"Yay!" Yugi cheered

Yami threw his next two darts. One popped and one missed.

'All right Yami, concentrate now. You _really_ want to win that prize for your beloved koi' He said to himself.

Slowly the dart homed into its target, gently pressing the rubbery surface with its sharp point, and…

It popped.

"Yay! Yugi cheered once again.

"Say, you're pretty good." The man complemented. "How about instead of one I give you two prizes for both of you guys. Not many people win at this game ya' know."

"Okay… How about you pick, aibou?"

"Me? If you say so. Um, the Black Magician one of course and… the one right next to it, the Kuriboh."

The man handed the prizes to Yugi. "Here ya' go, Thanks for playing" He went straight back to his chair and started to snore again.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Here you can have this one. You won it in the first place," showing him the Kuriboh. 

Yami shook his head. "No, you keep it. I…"

Some cackling interrupted him. "So look who's here. It's the pharaoh and his look-alike."

"What are _you_ doing here Marik?" Yami sneered at the blond Egyptian.

Marik(the yami) pulled his partner over. "Why having some fun with my koi of course." He spotted the plushies in Yugi's arms. "I see you two have been busy playing those stupid games. Figures."

"At least, he can win at them. It took _you_ seven tries just to knock down those bottles," Malik said

"_SHUT UP!" _Marik yelled at Malik's face. He turned away and muttered to himself. "Stupid, fucking bottles,"

"Then where's you're prize?" Yugi asked.

Malik gestured to the trash can."The asshole gave us a fucking bear. So I threw it away." 

"Oh…" Yugi regretted asking.

Yami firmly held Yugi's hand. //Yugi, come on. I don't like being around those two.// 

Marik snapped out of his sulking. "Heeey, about all of us go on the bumper cars?" He laughed to himself as if he had something planned.

"Let me think… NO. Come on aibou," He started to turn away.

Marik grabbed Yami by the shoulder forcing him to stop. "Aww… come on Yami old pal. You know Malik and I won't do anything _bad _and besides we'll follow you around until you do,"

Yami took a glance at Marik's face over his shoulder. There was a malicious grin plastered on the psycho's face. He knew it meant trouble, but he didn't wanted those two following him all night so…

//Aibou, I'm afraid we're going to have to go on the bumper cars with _them._// He cringed at the thought.

/That's fine, as long as we go on the Ferris Wheel next.//

//Are you sure?//

/Postitve./

"Fine. Marik," He said in a miserable tone. "We'll go on the bumper cars with you JUST so you two will leave us ALONE. Got it?"

"Got it." Marik winked at his partner who did so back.

'I'm going to regret this.' Yami thought as he followed Malik and his yami to the ride.

***

"I call this one!" Marik pushed his way through and sat in the seat of a red bumper car. Malik went with him. 

'Grr… I can't STAND those two!' Yami gritted his teeth.

"Yami over here!" Yugi waved over.

"Coming!" Yami walked over to the blue bumper car. Yugi was sitting in the passenger seat with his plushies. Yami got in the driver in the side.

//So you want me to drive?//

/Uh huh…/ Yami sense some nervousness in Yugi. /I figured since you know… Malik and Marik are here./

//Yeah…// The pharaoh clutched on the steering wheel and his gazing amethyst eyes turned to their "friends." Malik and Marik happily waved at him. The yami was in the driver's seat.

"Ready to have some fun, Pharaoh?" he yelled. There was a glint his eye or it could have been the shine from the lights.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready to get it on," Yami said to himself. Yugi peered over and laughed nervously while grasping the Kuriboh and Black Magician plushie to his chest.

"Are you guys READY?" the announcer shouted.

"YEAH!" was the anonymous response the crowd gave.

"THEN LEEET"S GO!" The bumper cars were turned on.

"Woah!" was Yami's response. He just remembered he had never driven any of type of modern vehicle before.

//Yugi! How do you move this thing?!// There was panic in his voice.

/Sorry Yami! I forgot to tell you. Just turn the wheel and press the pedal by your foot!/ Yugi squeaked as they jolted backwards.

"Serves you right!!" Malik laughed. They were facing each other. Marik kept slamming his car into Yami's. Yugi winced. They were stuck between the wall and Marik.

That was the last straw. Yami's patience had just run out. He was boiling kettle and he was whistling!

"Grrr, I had ENOUGH of you two for one night!!" Yami slammed his foot on the pedal and ran into the Marik and Malik, which amazingly caused them to go all the way to the other side of the arena, and crashed into the side. Then it caused a chain reaction and short-circuited the ride.

Everything suddenly stopped.

The intercom stuttered."I… Er… Uh… Sorry folks but due to uh… technical difficulties we're going to have to stop."

The whole crowd moaned and got out of their cars.

Yami sat there speechless. Yugi took a peek around and slowing took a deep breath."Ummm… assuming that Malik and Marik are okay, how about we spend the last of our tickets on the Ferris Wheel?"

Yami nodded. Who knew carnival rides could be dangerous? 

***

Yugi sighed into Yami's shoulder. They had the rest of the night to themselves. Malik and Marik decided it was best to go home right after the incident before they get in real trouble.

Yami looked at the moon as they went at the top of the Ferris Wheel. "The moon is really beautiful tonight" he commented.

Yugi looked up. "Yeah…" He snuggled up closer to the warmth and cuddled his Kuriboh and Black Magician. "Yami, thanks for the plushies."

"No problem. Anything for you, koi."

Yugi asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"Of course I did," he kissed Yugi head. "Way more than we would have had at the arcade."

(That's not the end!)

***

Later that night when the couple was walking home hand and hand, Yami suddenly stopped in front of a mini-mart.

"Yami, why'd you stop?" Yugi didn't have any clue what he was doing. He was sleepy and was ready to go home to his nice warm bed.

"Aibou, you wouldn't happened to have some change leftover, do you?"

"Yeah, I saved four dollars just in case, why?" He yawned. 

"I.. Just need to get something, nothing important." Yami led Yugi to bench right outside the store. "You just sit right here while I go inside. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Oh, okay," Yugi started to close his eyes when Yami walked through the door.

It only seem that only a few minutes passed when Yami came back out again. This time with a paper bag in hand. "Wake up, aibou. I got what I needed." He shook Yugi's shoulder.

"W-what did you get?" Yugi stretched and yawned He was still half-asleep.

Yami helped Yugi up. "It's nothing. Just something that we need for the game we're going to play tonight." He had a sly smile in his face.

Yugi hung on Yami's arm as they walked home. "A game? What game?" Yugi started to close his eyes again.

Yami tried to sound innocent as possible so Yugi wouldn't realized what exactly he was up to. "Oh, just a game called Cops and Robbers… I can be the policeman and you can be the criminal I catch…" He paused and took a glance at Yugi who was fast asleep. "Does that sound all right to you?"

/Yeah… sure whatever. Just wake me when we get home…/

Yami cheered inside his head. 'Yes! Yugi has fallen into my "trap! It's only fair that I get to play a little game too after today.' He grinned at the small brown bag in his hand where his newly bought handcuffs were. 'And I haven't forgotten about his little comment on my screaming. I'm going to have so much fun tonight…'

***

Weird ending? Yeah I know. But I wanted to end this, so I can concentrate more on my other fics. This is was just something for me to play with so I could get started.

I'm also thinking of starting another a new fic. *grins* YamixYugi of course. If you're really curious of what it is check out my bio. It's going to be based on a Japanese fanart I saw. 


End file.
